Scott Family Day
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: The Scott Family of four, (soon to be five) spend the day at the beach.


**Hey, I'm back!  
>I wrote this one-shot about a year ago and totally forgot about it, so I finally found it and decided to post it because I haven't had time to work on my other fics lately. Just warning you though, this one-shot is not my best work lol but I'm too lazy to go back and edit it, but I spent a lot of time writing it so why not post it? It's pretty fluffy, so I hope y'all like it :)<strong>

**Secondly, I just found out there will be a Wilmington OTH Convention in March and I would seriously die to go… I don't think I'm able to make it but maybe in another lifetime lol**

**And finally, for those of you who read my chapter fics, I am hopefully going to get an Update for Hollywood Love Story some point this weekend. When I finish my multi-fics, I will probably take a break from writing fan fics for a while since I have decided I am going to start working on my first REAL novel (not naley fanfiction, lol), but I'll be sure to remember you all when I write the recommendation :) Without Naley, fanfiction, and you guys, I probably wouldn't even have ever written as much as I do now, so thanks for all your support! **

* * *

><p>It was a typical morning in the Scott household, eight year old Jaime was watching his Saturday morning cartoons, and three year old Lydia sat in her high chair watching as her mother hummed a soft tune while washing the dishes left over from breakfast. Nathan, who had just came in after his morning run, smiled as he watched his wife of almost ten years have a light conversation with their daughter.<p>

"Hey girls." He greeted with a small grin and watched as Haley turned around and a giant smile lit up over her face.

"Hi, how was your run?" Haley asked with a cheeky grin.

"Daddy!" Lydia squealed excitedly as she watched her father approach her and her mother, greeting them each with a light kiss on their foreheads.

"It was good, I think I'm gonna go take a shower though. I'm all sweaty." He said scrunching up his face, causing Lydia to giggle loudly.

"Good, because you stink babe." Haley laughed as she playfully swat her husband with a dish rag.

Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "Do I?"

"Yuck Daddy! You stink." Lydia shouted as she stuck her tongue out, making both her parents laugh.

"Well your mom stinks too. I think she needs to shower with me." He suggested lowly , causing Haley to shiver slightly, and a light blush crept into her cheeks.

Before she could scold her husband, the house phone started to ring, and Nathan reluctantly let go of Haley to walk over to the phone that was rested on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" He answered lightly as he then proceeded to the fridge to find a fresh water bottle.

"Hi, this is Sharron from Dr. Parson's office. Is Haley Scott there?"

Nathan's eyes fell on his wife and frowned, "Uh yeah, one sec." He pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it out to Haley whose eyebrows furrowed.

"It's for you." Nathan said worriedly.

"Who is it?" Haley mouthed.

"I- don't really know." Nathan mumbled, and Haley gently took the phone from his grip.

"Hello?" Haley answered as she gave a quick smile at her husband then walked slowly out of the kitchen.

"Mrs. Scott?"

"Yeah, this is she. Who's this?"

"Sharron from Dr. Parson's office. You had an exam with him on Wednesday, and I just wanted to let you know that your test results are in."

Haley's eyes widened as she felt her heart leap hopefully in her chest. "Oh, um, is everything okay?"

"Yes, congratulations. You're pregnant."

Haley let out a deep breath as a giant smile spread over her lips. "Oh my gosh! Really? Thank you." She laughed excitedly into the phone.

"Yes you're about five weeks along. Congratulations!. Please call in a few weeks in order to make a follow up exam. Have a great day Mrs. Scott."

Haley felt her heart warm, "Thank you! You too."

"Hales?" Nathan called out, as he searched for his wife throughout the house. A few seconds later, he found her in the dining room staring down at the phone with a jubilant smile.

Haley squealed excitedly as she turned around and launched herself into her husbands arms.

"Who was that? What happened?" Nathan asked frantically.

Haley pulled away slightly and looked longingly into her husband's warm blue eyes. "That was the doctor…"

Nathan's eyes widened. "Doctor? What doctor? Are you okay?"

Haley laughed at her husband's serious concern. "I'm fine."

"So what happened?" Nathan asked genuinely confused.

"That was the receptionist for Doctor Parson. She called to tell me that I'm pregnant." Haley revealed with a boisterous smile. "We're having another baby, baby!"

Nathan laughed with joy as he wrapped his arms around his wife's small waist and leaned down to kiss her excitedly.

"Oh my god! When? How?-" He breathed out against her lips.

"Umm I had a yearly gynecologist appointment, and he asked me when my last period was, and then I remembered that I completely skipped a month, and lately I've been feeling really nauseous, and well, we've been really..uh.. active lately, and I went off the pill and so-" Haley rambled excitedly but was cut off when Nathan leaned down to kiss her again.

"We're pregnant." Nathan whispered happily, as Haley let out another squeal.

"I know." Haley laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I took a home pregnancy test yesterday, and it was positive but I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it was faulty-"

"That's okay! We have to celebrate!" He suddenly announced, and was about to retreat his kids, when Haley quickly stopped him.

"Wait, let's not tell the kids yet-" Haley suggested as she gently bit on her lower lip.

"Why?" Nathan asked softly.

"Well, we can't just spring this on them. I think we should have a family day, and then tell them later tonight." Haley whispered.

"So you want to bribe them?" Nathan asked with a wicked grin.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes "Well you know what I mean. Like, get them in a good mood. You know Lydia is going to throw a fit. She's used to being the baby. It's not Jaime I'm worried about, it's Lydia-"

Nathan chuckled, "Alright well what are you thinking Mrs. Scott?"

Haley slowly ran her hands over her husbands muscular chest, "Hmm, how about the beach? It's nice out."

Nathan nodded, "Okay, and then we can take them to dinner and get ice cream."

"Mint chocolate chip?" Haley asked with a flirtatious smile.

Nathan chuckled and popped a kiss on her lips. "And rocky road."

"Perfect." Haley whispered lightly.

"Mommy! Daddy! I 'drawded' a pick-cha!" Lydia shouted enthusiastically as she ran into the room waving around a piece of paper, unknowingly interrupting her parent's romantic embrace.

Haley untangled herself from Nathan, bending down to her daughter in order to inspect Lydia's artwork.

"Sweetie, this is beautiful!" She gushed. "I love it."

"Lemme see, Lyd. What did you draw?" Nathan asked in a soft voice, also lowering himself onto his knees in order to adhere to Lydia's height.

"It's me, you, mommy, and Jamie!" Lydia boasted.

"Wow, it's great, Princess." Nathan smiled down at his rambunctious three year old.

"It's all four of us, always and forever!" She beamed proudly, as her parents shared nervous smiles.

"That's right, Lydia, We'll love you always and forever." Haley began gently.

"I'm the baby! See?" Lydia pointed to the circular figure in between two stick drawn images.

"Oh but I thought you were a big girl!" Nathan stated dramatically.

"No, I'm a baby!" Lydia gushed, flashing her parents with a toothy smile.

Haley's face drained of color as she let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, but no matter what happens, Daddy and I are going to love you just the same."

Lydia could sense something was slightly off about her mother's answer, as her eyebrows crinkled together in perplexity.

Nathan decided to play onto his wife's words in order to reassure Lydia that even though she may not always be the baby, they'd love her just the same.

"That's right Lydia. We love you and Jamie so much."

"Okay." Lydia simply shrugged, as her parents let out a small chuckle at her disinterest. If only it would be that easy when they would actually tell her she would be getting a new brother or sister.

"So Lydia," Nathan began, his gaze smoldering with Haley's, "How would you feel about going to the beach today?"

"Beach!" Lydia echoed with an excited shriek as she began to jump up and down.

Nathan laughed, "Alright, why don't you go tell Jamie that we're gonna go, while Mommy and I get ready?"

"Okay!"Lydia grinned as she ran out of the room to relay the news to her brother, while Haley shouted for her to play in her room until she was ready to help her in her bathingsuit.

"That went well." Nathan mused as he wrapped his arms around Haley's petite waist.

She burrowed her nose into his sweet smelling neck and let out a small groan. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Nathan questioned softly, his hands rubbing small circles soothingly on her back.

"She's so used to being the baby, I don't know how she's going to take this."

"She might be a bit upset at first but you know once the baby comes she's going to love it-"

Haley scoffed playfully, "You did not just refer to our baby as an 'it' did you?"

Nathan laughed, moving his hands to Haley's still flat stomach. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm still getting used to the idea of you."

"I think we should wait to find out the gender, considering we already have a boy and a girl." Haley proposed.

Nathan nodded, "That's a good idea, although I'm sure the kids are going to want to know."

"I think Jamie wants a brother." Haley mused.

"Lydia's going to want a sister." Nathan concluded.

"So either way, one of them won't be happy. Great." Haley muttered sarcastically, letting out another groan.

"Well we can always have another one after this one-" Nathan smirked.

Haley giggled softly, "Let's take it one baby at a time, please."

Nathan chuckled, dropping a light kiss on Haley's strawberry scented hair. "We make pretty great kids, don't we?"

Haley smiled, "Yes we do."

"Let's just hope this one doesn't have my big nose-"

Haley giggled, pressing her lips against Nathan's greek like nose. "Aw, I love your nose!"

"Let's hope what doesn't have your nose, Dad?" Jamie interrupted as he strolled into the dining room.

Haley's eyes widened when she pulled out of Nathan's embrace, while her husband cleared his throat nervously.

"Uhm, you know….Lydia…." He stumbled.

"Smooth." Haley whispered so that only Nathan could hear as he discreetly tapped her butt.

"Oh." Jaime mumbled, still slightly confused. "Well is it true we're going to the beach?"

"Yup, so go get your bathing suit on, buddy." Nathan commanded with an eager smile. "We're having a Scott Family Day."

"Sweet!" Jamie shouted as he pumped a fist through the air.

Haley laughed when she watched her son sprint out of the room and up the stairs. She then turned to her husband and gave him a sweet smile; the one Nathan knew she saved for whenever she needed him to do something- the one he could never say no to.

"What?" He questioned knowingly.

Haley feigned confusion when she looked into his piercing blue eyes with her large brown eyes.

Nathan smirked, "What do you need me to do?"

Haley lightly bit on her lower lip, "Why do you think I need you to do something?"

Nathan scoffed playfully, "Because you're giving me that look."

Haley blushed with surrender. "Damn, you know me way too well."

"That's because I'm the best husband ever." He grinned confidently.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, attempting to suppress a smile. "Hmm, I guess you're right." She played along while fingering the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck. "But if you really were the best husband, you'd go upstairs and help our daughter into her bathing suit while I start packing lunches and the beach stuff-"

Nathan popped a light kiss on Haley's temple. "Okay, but I don't want you lifting anything heavy. I'll pack the car-"

Haley smiled at his concern, "Babe, relax, I'm pregnant not elderly-"

Nathan let out a low chuckle, "I know, I just…. I worry about you. I love you." He whispered breathlessly.

Haley beamed, "I love you, too. But you worry too much, now, go-" She demanded softly, slightly pushing him towards the direction of the staircase, sending him up to Lydia's room so that he could help her into her bathingsuit while Haley prepared for the day.

"Daddy!" Lydia gushed when she noticed her father casually walk into her room as she attempted to put on her own bathingsuit, but failing miserably.

Nathan laughed when he saw his three year old wearing the blue mermaid one-piece completely wrong; her head was in one of the arm holes. How she managed that, he had no idea.

"Look Daddy! I dressed myself." She beamed proudly, flashing her cheeky grin in his direction.

Nathan smiled down at Lydia who was a mini version of his wife. As each day passed, Lydia grew more and more to be like her mother, which Nathan absolutely loved.

"I see that, nugget, but you have to fix it. Here, let me help." He instructed softly as he crouched down and lifted the thin blue strap over her arm and into the respected spot. Willingly, Lydia obliged and was now wearing it in the correct way.

"See, isn't that better?" Nathan questioned as he walked her over to her princess mirror.

"Yup." She giggled softly. "Thanks Daddy!"

Nathan practically melted in her presence, and only hoped that if he and Haley were to have another girl, she'd also take after Haley.

"No problem." Nathan pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Are you excited for the beach?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna swim like a mermaid!" She explained enthusiastically.

"You have to make sure you have your flippers on then, and you know you can't go swimming without me or Mommy, okay?"

Lydia nodded eagerly. "I know."

"That's my girl." Nathan gave her a quick high five and stood back up. He had to be extra careful of his little dare-devil. Lydia was extremely adventurous and wildly independent, and therefore loved to do things on her own. He and Haley had to keep close attention on her at all times, considering she was accident prone just like her mom.

"I'm going to help Jamie get into his bathing suit, so you stay here and play for a little while, okay, Lyds?" He instructed as Lydia nodded in response.

"Are you gonna swim, too, Daddy?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. Jame, and Mommy will too." He promised then walked across the hall to his son's room.

"Hey Dad! Are we going yet?" Jamie asked as he was already changed into his light blue shark themed bathing suit and was currently packing almost every toy he owned into his knapsack.

Nathan laughed, "Not yet, bud. But you do realize we're only going for a few hours right? I don't think you need all that stuff-" He pointed to Jamie's large bag which was overloading with his toys.

"I know, but I wanna build a giant sand castle! Oh, and I wanna burry Mom in the sand! And swim! And play football! Think we can do that, Dad?" He asked enthusiastically, causing Nathan to laugh again.

"Sure bud. That sounds fun, although I'm not sure burying Mom in the sand is a good idea-"

Jamie pouted, "Aw man!"  
>"Maybe we can bury you." Nathan smirked.<p>

"Okay!" Jamie grinned. "I can't wait! Can we go now?"

"Soon, buddy. Mom and I just have to change into our bathing suits-"

"Hurry!" Jamie pleaded. "I don't want to waste any time!"

Nathan laughed loudly. His son was always making people laugh. His bubbly personality was infectious.

"Okay, why don't you go see if Mom needs help while I go change?" Nathan suggested.

"Okay!" Jaime exclaimed then raced out of his bedroom, leaving his Dad to chuckle in his wake.

Nathan then strolled across the hall and into his master suite where he quickly changed into his own black swim shorts, as well as a white t-shirt, paired with his black Brooklyn Nets basketball cap. Folded over his t-shirt neckline was a pair of aviator sunglasses that Haley had bought for him a few weeks ago.

Just as he was about to exit the room, Haley soon entered with a small smile.

"Aww man, I missed you changing." She pouted seductively when she took in Nathan's beach appearance.

Nathan smirked, "I can always strip and do it again-"

Haley giggled like a schoolgirl in response. "Mhmm, sounds tempting." She whispered, running her finger down his tight fit t-shirt. "But we don't have time for that, so I'll have to take that offer later-"

"Sounds good." Nathan promised, running his hands over her waist. "But maybe I can get a peek of you changing?" He propositioned with a sly grin.

Haley laughed softly, "Nice try, Romeo."

Nathan's lips jutted out in a large pout. "Aw c'mon, Please? Just a little peak?"

"You sound like we're in High School again!" Haley laughed as she skidded over to her closet to find her bathing suits.

Nathan fell back against their king size bed and grinned, "Sorry, I can't resist my sexy wife-"

Haley blushed meekly in response as she held up two bathing suits. "Which one should I wear? The green tankini or red two piece?"

Nathan subconsciously licked his lips. "I don't know, they're both sexy as hell-"

"Sexy!?" Haley panicked. "I'm a mom and we're going to a family beach! I don't want to look sexy-"

Nathan smirked, "Well that's too bad because you look sexy in anything and everything, Haley James Scott-"

Haley felt her stomach flutter with those familiar butterflies. After almost ten years of marriage, Nathan Scott still made her heart race, and make those butterflies dance around her intestines.

"Stop it." She protested giddily when his eyes were glued to her body. Even after all this time, just one look and she felt like the sexiest woman alive.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Nathan whispered as he got up from the bed and walked over to her, pulling her close for a sensual kiss.

Haley smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, but I think I do. You did give me this little one, after all-" She whispered, bringing his hands to her flat stomach which soon would grow with life.

Nathan's smile grew impossibly larger. "I can't believe we're pregnant-"

"I can." Haley laughed. "I don't think it's healthy how many times we make love-"

Nathan chuckled against her neck, "Oh well, I couldn't be happier-"

"Neither can I." Haley gushed, popping another kiss on his soft lips. "We make pretty amazing kids, huh, Scott?"

"That we do." Nathan smiled. "We make a damn good team, if I do say so myself."

Haley laughed in response as she reluctantly disentangled herself from his embrace.

"Seriously though, which one should I wear?" She fretted, turning back towards the bathing suits sprawled out on her dresser.

"Umm…" Nathan thought about it, "Red. You should show off your stomach, and 23 tattoo." He smirked.

Haley bit gently on her lower lip, "I don't know, babe. Do you think it's appropriate?"

Nathan smirked softly, "Yea. It's sexy but modest. Just like you."

Her cheeks twinged a soft pink color, but smiled. "Okay, thanks, now get out. I have to change-"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before-" He smirked again.

Haley 's jaw dropped bashfully, "Nathan! You're incorrigible!"

"I don't know what that means, but coming from your lips it sounds hot-" Nathan chuckled as he let his hands wander to cup her backside.

Haley rolled her eyes as she reluctantly untangled herself from Nathan's embrace. "It means you don't listen, and you're beyond repair."

Nathan smirked, "You're so sexy-"

Haley blushed again, but turned around. She was in a rush and didn't have time to give into her irresistible husband right now.

Facing her back to him she quickly disrobed as Nathan watched with hungry eyes.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He mumbled when those tiny black numbers on her lower back revealed itself to him.

Haley giggled quietly under her breath. "You can look, but you can't touch. We seriously don't have time. You know how anxious the kids are-"

"Fine." Nathan gave in with a small pout.

"Actually, I need you to help me tie this please." She requested as her hands fiddled with the back of her string bikini top in attempt to secure it around her neck.

Nathan immediately stepped closer to her, pushing his front closely to her back as he swept her hair to the side and kissed her neck hotly. "My pleasure." He whispered, then quickly tied the top of her bathing suit. "I can't wait to untie this later-"

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up! I'm dying out here!" Lydia screamed dramatically as she impatiently banged her hands against their closed bedroom doors.

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh as Haley laughed in response. "Don't look at me. She has your patience."

Nathan chuckled lowly as he fell back on the bed, watching as Haley quickly put on her bathing suit bottom and white lace cover up before opening the door to a very impatient Lydia Scott.

"Can we go now? You're taking forever!" She whined.

Haley laughed as she bent down to pick up her daughter. "Okay, once Daddy gets up we can go-"

Lydia fidgeted out of Haley's embrace and ran over to jump on Nathan. "Daddy! Come on!"

Nathan chuckled as he grabbed her tiny waist and hoisted her up in the air. "Alright, nugget! I'm coming."

Lydia squealed with delight as Nathan got up from the bed and he carried her in his strong arms.

"Where's your brother?" He asked Lydia as he led Haley down the stairs, who was watching in extreme admiration in her eyes.

"He's waiting too!"

"Okay, we're going." Nathan spoke. "Hey, Hales, is the car packed already?"

"Yeah." She revealed shyly.

Nathan's eyes grew in size, "Haley, I told you I would have done it. I don't want you hurting yourself. Are you alright?"

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I'm fine, but I appreciate your concern."

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Lydia asked from her father's arms.

"Nothing sweetie, Daddy just worries too much-" She smiled up at her husband.

"I just need my baby to be safe." He smirked, purposely intending on having a dual meaning.

"I'm your baby, Daddy!" Lydia protested.

"That's right, you're my little nugget." He chuckled when he tickled her sides lightly, "But I call your mom 'Baby' or 'babe' because it's what people say when they love someone a lot!"

Lydia's brown eyes grew as large as saucers as if it were the most fascinating explanation she'd ever heard.

"Why?" Jamie asked as he caught the tail end of the conversation. "All babies ever do is drool and poop!"

"Ewww!" Lydia crinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's not true." Haley spoke up. "You guys were babies once too."  
>"Lydia cried a lot!" Jamie remembered.<p>

"So did you, bud." Nathan retorted with a grin. "All babies cry."

"Man, I wish I had a baby brother-" Jamie pouted as he gathered his last belongings and carried them out to the car.

Nathan and Haley discreetly exchanged knowing looks as they finished locking up the house and walked over to the black Range Rover which was now filled with their things for the beach.

For the past few months, Jamie has been begging for a baby brother, which led Nathan and Haley to decide it was time for number three. They weren't exactly trying as much as they did with Lydia, but they weren't using protection either. It was the right time. They knew it…

Now they just hoped Lydia would accept the new addition.

"You can play with my baby dolls!" Lydia offered as Nathan strapped her into her car seat.

Jamie laughed, "Dolls aren't the same as babies!"

"Where do they come from?" She questioned, causing both her parents to cease their current actions.

"Uhhh-" Nathan panicked. How the hell do you tell your innocent three year old how babies are made? He didn't think their kids would want to know what he and his wife did while they were sleeping…

Haley looked just as freaked out as Nathan did, but luckily didn't have to say anything because Jamie saved the day. Sort of.

"It's when Mommies and Daddies love each other, the mom gets a baby in her stomach."

"That's right, honey!" Haley interrupted before this conversation went deeper.

"Yeah, you're right, bud." Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly made his way to the passenger door to help Haley in before climbing into the driver seat.

"Ok." Lydia shrugged simply, thankfully dropping the topic.

"So, what do you guys wanna do at the beach?" Haley asked as she turned in her seat to face her kids.

"Swim!" Lydia enthused.

"Yeah, and build a sand castle!" Jamie added in which his little sister immediately agreed.

"Sounds like a plan." Haley happily obliged as she linked her hand through Nathan's abandoned one when he cruised down the street.

"Yeah and afterwards we can go get dinner." Nathan suggested. "Do you guys have any place in mind?"

"McDonalds!" Lydia shouted, flashing her sassy smile.

Haley laughed in her seat, "No sweetie, that's not a dinner place."

"Aw man." She pouted as she crossed her little arms over her chest, causing Nathan to snicker at the sight from the rearview mirror. She was literally a mini Haley.

"How about Karen's Cafe?" Jamie offered.

"Or that restaurant by the docks?" Haley turned towards her husband. "The place where we had our first date?"

"That sounds perfect." Nathan smiled as he stopped at a red light. "I'm in the mood for some mac 'n' cheese."

"Or prime rib." Haley teased.

"You guys are weird!" Jamie announced, never understanding his parent's playful banter.

"One day when you guys fall in love with someone you'll understand." Nathan smiled.

"But not for a very long time." Haley emphasized.

"I'm in love with Daddy, Mommy!" Lydia squealed from her car seat.

Haley laughed, "Oh you are, are you?"

"Mhmm!" Lydia answered.

"Well I am too." Haley gushed as she squeezed her husband's hand which was still intertwined with hers.

"Mom…" Jamie groaned at all the mushy-gushy stuff. "Are we there yet?"

Nathan laughed at his impatience. "Almost, bud."

"Daddy, can we build a sandcastle at the beach?" Lydia begged.

"Of course. It's going to be the biggest and best sandcastle ever!" he said dramatically, causing her to giggle.

"I don't know you guys, I think Jamie and I are going to build one even better than yours." Haley teased as she shifted slightly in the passenger seat in order to look over at her son who was smiling triumphantly.

"You're on, James." Nathan declared with a brief chuckle, as he caught Haley's playful glint in the corner of her eyes.

"Dad, why do you always call Mom, 'James?' My name is James!" Jamie questioned.

"Well before I married your Mom, her last name was James. So sometimes I call her James and she calls me Scott, even though she is a Scott." Nathan explained as simply as possible.

"I like Scott better." Haley gushed.

"So does that mean whoever I marry will be a Scott, too?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, so she better be worthy of the family name." Nathan smiled proudly in his rearview mirror.

"What about when Lydia gets married?"

"Girls usually take the boys last name, so she'll have a new last name." Haley told them.

Lydia suddenly felt disgusted by having a different last name than her family. "I'm always going to be Lydia Scott, Daddy!" She protested in a small fit, causing Nathan to laugh at her childish antics. Once again, she was just like his wife, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good." Nathan agreed. "I like the sound of that, Princess."

A short while later, the family of four- now growing five- arrived at the beach, where Nathan had to stop at the toll booth in order to pay.

When he rolled down the window, he was met with a blonde haired teenage girl who nearly screamed when she realized who he was.

"Oh my God! You're Nathan Scott from the Bobcats!"

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, how are you doing?"

"Great!" She gushed, "How are you?"

Nathan turned to Haley who watched the gushing girl fawn over her husband. She couldn't help but laugh. Nathan always had that effect on girls, in fact, she was like that once, too… hell, she still was. Her husband was damn hot.

"We're great." Haley heard Nathan speak. "So how much is it to get in?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Ten for the day, or fifty for an all access season pass." The blonde explained sweetly.

Nathan turned back to his wife, "What do you wanna do, babe? The day pass or season pass?"

Haley thought about it for a second, "We should probably get the season pass. I have a feeling we'll be here a lot."

Nathan grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

As Nathan pulled out his credit card and began to pay, Lydia took the initiative to roll down her window and investigate. Not to mention, she wanted to say hello to the young girl.

"Hi!" Lydia shrieked excitedly at the new stranger.

"Lydia Bob Scott!" Haley scolded when she noticed her daughter hanging halfway out of the car, "You get back in the car this instant, or we're going home."

"But Mommy, I'm just saying hi!" Lydia said innocently as she flashed Haley her innocent brown doe-like eyes which mirrored her own.

Haley attempted to suppress a smile, "Lydia, you can say hi from your car seat, now sit down, please."

As the teenage girl handed Nathan the season pass, she looked back into the open window and smiled at Lydia.

"She's so cute." The teen gushed.

Haley and Nathan shared beaming smiles. "Thank you."

"She's all her." Nathan laughed, pointing to his wife. "A blessing and a curse."

Haley feigned hurt as she playfully slapped him in the bicep, "Don't listen to him."

"Beach! Beach!" Lydia chanted, pointing further out of the window to where she could see the gentle waves kissing the sandy shore.

Nathan chuckled at her tiny voice as he and Haley waved goodbye to the helpful teen and continued down the road until he found the parking lot right before the beach.

Shifting his Range Rover into park, Nathan announced that they had finally made it. Lydia practically jumped out of her car seat, as did Jamie.

"Guys, stay next to the car." Nathan lectured. "We're in a parking lot, and I don't want you running off." He then unbuckled himself and leaned across the console to place a quick kiss on Haley's lips.

"I'm excited." He whispered.

"Me too." She gushed, grabbing her bag and hopping out of the car.

Nathan on the other hand, walked to the trunk and began unloading their belongings.

Haley grabbed Lydia's hand, and made a move to carry a beach chair until Nathan stopped her.

"I don't want you carrying anything, Hales." He demanded.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan, we have a lot of stuff. There's no way you can carry it all-"

"I can do it." He mumbled, slinging a large bag over his shoulder.

"I can carry the bag, it's not heavy." Haley insisted as she shifted Lydia in her arms, attempting to grab the bag from her husband.

"Fine." He finally resorted, "But just the bag."

"Yes, Sir." Haley laughed sarcastically.

Nathan flashed her his infamous grin and turned towards Jamie , holding out a small bag of beach toys.

"Can you carry this for me, bud?"'

"Okay!" Jamie immediately agreed, "Anything else, Dad?"

"Nope, I think we're good, little man. Thanks." Nathan said as he ruffled his son's light blonde hair.

"You ready girls?" He asked, turning towards his wife and daughter who were giggling together.

"Yep." Haley smiled, as did the mini version of her who was in her arms,

"Let's go!" Lydia cheered, watching as her father closed the trunk of the car and began lugging their belongings down to the beach which Jamie a few feet in front of him, while Haley trailed behind.

"Jamie, slow down, bud!" Nathan called out before stopping and waiting for his wife to catch up. "And you better hurry up, slow poke." He teased with a joking grin.

Haley narrowed her eyes at him, mirroring his playful smile.

"Hurry, Mommy!" Lydia echoed from her arms.

"Alright you little monster, we're almost there." Nathan continued to tease.

The Scott family soon arrived on the hot sand and followed as Jamie led them to a wide open space in front of the ocean, where they dropped their things in order to set up.

Haley dropped a large red towel which sprawled around the flat sand, then placed Lydia on.

"C'mere you, let me put on your sunscreen." Haley advised as she grabbed a blue bottle of Coppertone sunscreen to spread on her daughter's fair skin. After squirting a healthy amount of the sunblock onto her palms, Haley gently rubbed it all over Lydia's body.

She definitely didn't want her baby to get burned.

"Can we go swimmin' now, Momma?" She begged impatiently.

Haley placed a quick kiss on Lydia's cheek and smiled at her adorable pout. "Not yet, sweetie. We need to finish setting up, and Jamie needs his sunscreen."

Nathan was in the middle of setting up an umbrella when he overheard Haley's conversation with Lydia.

"Hales, you need sunscreen too." He smirked as she sensed the flirty glint twinkling in his sparkling blue eyes.

"I know." She blushed, "And so do you, as well as Jamie."

Once Jamie finished unloading his beach toys, he made his way over to his mom for his application of sunblock.

"Are you going to swim with us, Mom?" Jamie asked.

"Of course." Haley beamed as she finished rubbing the sunscreen on him.

"My turn?" Nathan asked, coming up from behind her as he ran his hands all over her white sundress.

Haley turned in his arms and blushed, "Okay, take off your shirt."

"My pleasure." He smirked cockily as he hastily lifted the white t-shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled six pack.

Haley felt her lips dry at the sight. Damn, he was sexy.

"Like what you see?" He teased, loving the way her eyes were glued to his muscles.

Haley quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "Turn around, let me get your back."

Nathan did as he was told, smiling to himself when he felt his wife's small hands caressing his back with the lotion.

"That feels good, Babe." He nearly moaned.

Haley looked over her shoulder and found Lydia and Jamie in their own little world playing with sand. She quickly leaned on her tiptoes and placed a searing kiss against Nathan's shoulder blade.

"You have no idea how hot you are." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Nathan chuckled, "I knew you couldn't resist me, Haley James Scott."

Haley bit her lip, knowing she had to stop her ministrations. She hurriedly rubbed the lotion on Nathan and plopped a kiss on his lips when she finished.

"All done."

Nathan turned and smiled, "Oh but now you need some. I can't have you turning into a lobster."

Haley cracked a smile, "Okay, but be quick, please."

"I'll do my best. Now strip, James."

Haley felt her cheeks already turning red and it wasn't from the intense sun.

She then pulled down her white sundress and revealed her bikini from before, which Nathan was extremely grateful for.

A low growl tore from his throat. He couldn't deny how sexy his wife was.

"Nathan, I'm serious…" Haley protested which soon turned into a slight moan when his calloused hands ran soothingly over her smooth skin.

He pressed his hard chest into her back and began placing butterfly kisses along her neck, until he felt a tiny hand wrap around his ankle.

"Daddy! I wanna swim!" Lydia begged, unknowingly interrupting her parents heated moment.

"Okay, Princess, let's put on your floaties and we can go." Nathan promised, and completed rubbing the cream all along Haley.

"Yay!" She squealed and nearly took off in a sprint on the sand to reach the water until Nathan chased after her and scooped her up in his strong arms.

"Lydia, you know I told you before not to go in the water without us." Nathan scolded. "You can't run off like that."

Lydia pouted as tears began to well over her shiny brown eyes, instantly making Nathan's heart melt.

"Just don't do it, again, okay squirt?" He questioned in a lighter tone, pressing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Okay, Daddy." Lydia promised, her smile growing.

"Can we go now?" Jamie asked impatiently.

Nathan looked over at Haley who was now sitting under the umbrella about to read her book.

"You guys go. I'll join you in a little while." She spoke with a gentle curved smile.

"Okay." Nathan grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too, have fun!" She called out as she watched Nathan and Lydia chase after Jamie , diving head first into the crisp North Carolina ocean.

Ten minutes later, Haley looked up from her book when she heard the loud giggles from her kids, and Nathan's playful shouts.

He was currently dunking them under the waves, and tossed Jamie in the air as Lydia splashed around happily in his arms.

The scene was too cute, and Haley needed to capture the moment. Pulling out her cellphone from her beach bag, Haley eagerly snapped pictures of Nathan playing with their kids. he was such an amazing Dad, and she couldn't ask for a better father for a kids, or husband in general.

Not to mention, he was totally sexy by the way the water dripped down his toned chest…

Haley's mouth began to water from the ways Nathan's biceps were bulging when he lifted their son over his head.

Nathan glanced over towards Haley who seemed to be in a daze checking him out, and he smirked, giving her a quick wave, as she blushed when she realized she got caught.

It was ridiculous how after ten years of marriage, she still blushed from just looking at him.

Nathan loved her blush though; almost as much as he loved _making_ her blush.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Mommy! Come in the water with us!" Lydia begged as she tried to pull her mom up from her beach chair.<p>

Haley giggled when Lydia dripped beads of water onto her. "Okay, baby, I'm coming." She laughed and stood up, lifting Lydia back into her arms as Nathan discreetly took a photo of his two favorite girls.

He then hoisted Jaime up over his shoulders and carried him back down to the ocean where Lydia and Haley soon followed.

It took a second for Haley adjust to the cold temperature and ever so slowly trotted into the deep waves.

Nathan smirked deviously as he ran over to his wife and picked her up in his arms, spinning her around as she shrieked playfully.

"Baby, put me down!" Haley cried.

Nathan chuckled as he leaned over her and kissed her. "Okay." He spoke simply, throwing her across the cold ocean and into the waves.

Lydia laughed loudly from her spot on the shore, as Jamie demanded for his Dad to do that to him.

For the next half hour, the Scott family played in the ocean until Jamie decided he wanted to build his sand castle now.

Nathan then hoisted Haley back into his arms and carried her wet form over to the beach towel with their kids running behind them.

Lydia ran to her fathers side and demanded that he build a sand castle with her.

Haley on the other hand, walked over to Jamie and gave him a high five. "We go this, Jimmy-Jam."

"Yeah, you're going down!" Jamie called out to his father and sister who had already started filling buckets with wet sand.

"In your dreams." Nathan taunted.

"Yeah! In your dreams!" Lydia echoed, even though she had no idea what it even meant.

Haley smiled, watching as Nathan sculpted a hill of sand which Lydia dumped over.

"Mom!" Jamie whined. "Let's get building!"

Haley chuckled, "Alright, you build, and I'll decorate."

Fifteen minutes later, each team seemed to be done with their sandcastles.

"We won! Our is bigger!" Jamie shouted as he seized up the two sandcastles.

Nathan scoffed, "Yeah right! Dude, ours is so much better!"

"Me and Daddy's is pretty! Yours is ugly." Lydia announced.

"Mom!" Jamie groaned, "It's your fault.'

Haley pouted as Nathan came around to hug her. "It's okay, yours is still bigger." He promised. "I'd say they're both pretty great. C'mon Jame, let's take a picture of yours so you can show your friends." Nathan suggested, as Jamie eagerly agreed.

* * *

><p>After a long day at the beach, the Scotts finally headed home at about 3 and went home to clean up before dinner on the docks where Nathan and Haley would announce their pregnancy to the kids.<p>

After hours of getting ready, they had finally made it to the restaurant where they sat on a table overlooking the Cape Fear River.

Nathan was seated next to Haley who had their hands intertwined, and Lydia and Jamie sat across from them with hungry bellies.

"So guys, you know this place is really special, right?"

"Food!" Lydia surmised, causing her parents to laugh.

"Ugh, mushy, gushy love stuff?" Jamie groaned.

Haley and Nathan shared a quick look and smiled. "This is where we had our first date." Nathan explained with a dopey grin.

"What's a date?" Lydia asked.

"Something you're not allowed to go on for a very, very long time." Nathan grumbled causing his wife to roll her eyes.

"A date is when boyfriends and girlfriends go out, so this was the first place Daddy and I ever went as boyfriend and girlfriend." Haley tried to simplify.

"Yeah well that date didn't end so well." Nathan said sadly.

"It may not have, but we ended up perfectly." Haley gushed, staring across at her kids.

Nathan beamed down at her as he leaned down to press a kiss on her soft lips. "You got that right, Hales."

"Who would've thought, ten years later we'd be back here with two kids?" Haley gushed.

Nathan gave her a knowing look. "Are you ready to tell them?" He whispered, only for Jamie to overhear.

"Tell us what?" He questioned excitedly.

"Um, buddy, we have some exciting news to tell you guys!" Nathan shared, squeezing Haley's hand with his.

Haley took a steady breath as she began to nibble on her bottom lip.

"What?" Lydia asked excitedly as she began jumping up and down in her seat.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Jamie asked excitedly.

Nathan chuckled awkwardly as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck, locking his eyes back on Haley.

"No, bud, not a puppy…" Nathan spoke.

Haley's smile grew impossibly large, "What your father is trying to say is that.. we're having another baby!"

Jamie's eyes widened with joy, "Really?! I'm getting another baby brother or sister?"

Nathan and Haley smiled, mirroring excited smiles. " mom's pregnant again." Nathan explained happily, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Sweet!" Jamie shouted. "I can't wait! This is awesome."

Haley and Nathan were extremely happy that Jaime shared their excitement, but were worried about Lydia's reaction, for she was extremely quiet.

"Sweetie, how do you feel about this?" Haley asked tentatively. "In a few months we're going to have a new baby!"

Within seconds, Lydia let out a screaming wail, causing a few heads to turn.

Nathan's heart clenched with worry when tears glided down his daughter's face.

"But I'm the baby!" She screamed loudly. "I don't want it!"

Haley turned towards Nathan with a panicked expression; tears shining in her own eyes.

Nathan gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her a reassuring hand squeeze before getting up and lifting Lydia out of her seat who was still having a temper tantrum.

"Shh, Lyd, you're always going to be my baby girl, no matter what, okay? Mommy and I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that. We just want to have a big family and have lots and lots of kids. I'm sorry if you're upset, but we thought you wanted to be a big sister…"

Lydia sniffled softly, her tears ceasing. "I want a little sister so we can play dolls." She said quietly causing Haley to smile.

"Well we don't know what we're having yet, sweetie, but you might get another brother." Haley threw-in gently. "But either way, you get to be a big sister and help us when the baby gets here!"

"I can?" Lydia's face lit up with a beaming grin which matched her brother and father's.

"Of course! We're going to need you and Jamie's help. Just because there's going to be a new baby doesn't mean we won't have time for you, Lyd. I promise you, you'll always be my little munchkin." Nathan calmed her, placing another kiss on her temple.

"Okay Daddy! Can the baby come out now?" She begged.

Haley laughed, "The baby has to grow in my belly for nine months, so it's going to be a little while before you can see him or her. But my tummy is going to grow when the months go by."

Lydia pouted, "But I want the baby now!"

"Just be patient, Lyd." said Nathan. "In the meantime, you can help us decorate the babies room and buy new things!"  
>"Can I buy the baby something?" Lydia asked hopefully.<p>

"Definitely." Haley gushed as she took Lydia from her father and hugged her tightly. "You're going to be the best big sister ever. I know it."

Jamie reached across the table and gave Nathan a quick high five. "This is so cool! I can't wait! I get to be a big brother again!"

"And you're the best big brother ever!" Lydia gushed.

Haley and Nathan shared a quick kiss, and smiled under the moonlight, both content with the day, and even more content with how life had turned out.

Their life was perfect and wouldn't change anything for the world.

"So where do babies come from?" Lydia asked.

Well, maybe they'd change that question….

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope it didn't suck too bad lol<strong>


End file.
